


to have you near is enough

by moonycat



Series: moonycat's khw bingo card [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, established domestic relationship, hyungwon in long cardigans and sweater paws is my aesthetic, lapslock cause i have a thing for my domestic fics to be lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonycat/pseuds/moonycat
Summary: three times december's cold weather got the best of hyungwon (and all those times kihyun is there to warm him up)





	to have you near is enough

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'cold winter nights' square on my bingo card
> 
> honestly when i saw that prompt i got a bunch of ideas but couldn't focus on one so i kinda wrote three drabbles haha cause the more kihyungwon the better ♥♥♥
> 
> (i planned to post this when i got half of my next entry done but kinda forgot that december also meant exams ._. hopefully i'll get them all done before jan 31)

✧・ﾟ❄️:*⛄*:❄️・ﾟ✧

kihyun is a neat person. he folds his blanket as soon as he gets up, stacks his student’s papers alphabetically while trying to flatten all the crinkles the 5-year-olds make, he makes sure the dishes are stored before he goes to bed, and that he already has an outfit planned for the next day. kihyun is a neat person and naturally the apartment he lives in is also neat, so he is understandably shocked when he comes home to his apartment being a mess.

kihyun lets the door slowly close behind him and click shut as he stares at the living room with his mouth slightly open and eyes surveying the mess. the long sofa by the wall was now angled to connect to its matching two chairs perpendicular to it, three of the four chairs from the dining table are now in the living room as well and across the sofa, and a thick comforter and blanket were draped all over the furniture preventing outsiders from peeking through to make a makeshift tent, but kihyun knows better, he has worked long enough with kids to know that what’s in front of him isn’t a tent but in fact a fort.

a blanket fort to be exact.

and he knows exactly who made the gigantic blanket fort in the living room floor.

“hyungwon?” kihyun calls out knowing fully well his boyfriend’s shift in the clinic ends early today, and that he could be childish enough to build a blanket fort in the living room.

he hears rustling from inside the fort and a second later hyungwon comes crawling until half his body is out of the fort. his wearing one of his overly large sweaters that cover his hands and his already fluffy brown hair looks twice as messy making kihyun want to run his hands through it, so he kneels down and does.

“you’re back,” hyungwon smiles gently, leaning into the older man’s touch. “it got so cold even with the thermostat up so i decided to grab the comforter and blanket but then i got bored so, uh, this happened.”

kihyun huffed a laugh at the explanation “it got cold and you decided to drag half of our bedsheets to the living room?”

“i did sweep and mop the floor before laying the bed mat,” hyungwon explained, knowing that kihyun really means  _‘you decided to drag our clean bedsheets onto the dirty floor?’_  “and these are our current sheets, i've checked the calendar, you’re planning to change them on wednesday so i did it for you in advance.”

“thank you,” kihyun said appreciatively kissing hyungwon’s forehead in gratitude. hyungwon couldn’t help the shy smile as his chest felt full because although they’ve been together for five years now, and have been living together for two, kihyun’s gentle forehead kisses would always make him feel extra loved.

“go wash up and come in here,” hyungwon instructed. “we’re marathoning bake off tonight.”

kihyun looks at hyungwon’s fort skeptically noting the size of it, and it didn’t look much honestly “it’s only two bed sheets overlapping each other though, is there even any room for me in there?”

“of course there’s room for you in here, i created this fort,” hyungwon replied easily as if it was the most obvious thing. “now wash up and get in here, i’m still cold so you’ll be my little spoon tonight.”

kihyun couldn’t help the laugh bubbling out of his chest, because of course hyungwon would make sure there was space for kihyun in his fort, of course he would. he leans down to leave a quick peck on hyungwon’s soft lips before getting up to do what he was told so he could cuddle with his boyfriend and watch mary berry judge some cakes.

 

 

✧・ﾟ❄️:*⛄⛄*:❄️・ﾟ✧

hyungwon braces himself for the cold as he waits for the driver to open the bus door, he pulls his long coat over himself as he gets off and starts walking to his apartment only to be pleasantly surprised to see that the neighborhood committee finally got to decorating their street, distracting him from the cold and reminding him how he loves winter. he gets to wear his long cardigans and large sweaters, the streets along his apartment are lit up with christmas lights and little star lanterns, kihyun lets him buy bags of marshmallows for their hot cocoas, and also there’s less patients attending their rehab sessions in the clinic due to the weather, letting him focus more on those who do come or already in-patients.

the only downside that he could see during winter was that it was really  _really_  cold.

hyungwon’s body was slender and lithe, in his co-worker's words: modelesque, in his boyfriend’s words: a stick fighting the forces of nature, and even though he retorts with a short comment of his own hyungwon knows kihyun’s description is, unfortunately, very much applicable. he’s reminded of this fact as his body, that has never accumulated that much fat no matter how much he ate (and with his picky eating habits it wasn’t much), involuntarily shivers to help keep him warm. he quickens his pace then to get to his apartment faster, just a bit sad he can’t admire the christmas lights adorning his street for far longer.

he wipes his shoes on the welcome mat when he arrives at his apartment door as he punches in their lock code. he immediately smells the chocolate kihyun must be preparing when he opens the door making him feel warm to his hands already. he walks to the kitchen and confirms his suspicions upon seeing the cocoa powder and milk besides kihyun who was busy stirring their drinks to greet him so he greets first, “i’m home.”

kihyun turns to him just as he places two marshmallows into hyungwon’s hot chocolate, knowing fully well the other would want something to warm up with from the snowy weather outside, just to see hyungwon’s nose is a bit red from the cold and his brown hair is messy from the wind. kihyun thinks he looks adorable as he adds another marshmallow for hyungwon.

“welcome home, sit down i made hot chocolate,” kihyun informs as he walks over to their counter top where hyungwon sat on the stool as he remains standing on the other side handing over hyungwon’s mug of hot chocolate.

hyungwon carefully takes the mug from the other feeling the warmth seep into his own hands as he blows on the drink before sipping carefully. he smiles appreciatively at kihyun when he lowers his cup.

“they placed christmas lights up already, have you seen?”

“i saw them putting it up earlier, but not lit up,” kihyun answered. “i heard the other streets have different colors and lantern designs too.” upon seeing hyungwon’s face perk up in interest at his comment and eyes light up like the supposed christmas lights outside kihyun knew immediately what the other wants “do you want to walk around tomorrow? i could wait for you at the bus stop.”

“i’d like that,” hyungwon agreed happily drinking from his mug again.

“i’ll bring a thermos of hot chocolate too,” kihyun added before taking a sip of his current mug of hot chocolate, his eyes crinkle into crescents when hyungwon licks the melted marshmallow from his lips. “cute,” kihyun states, smile as warm as the drink in their hands.

and hyungwon finds that he doesn’t mind the cold that much if he has kihyun by his side.

 

 

✧・ﾟ❄️:*⛄⛄⛄*:❄️・ﾟ✧ 

hyungwon wakes up in the middle of the night because he is freezing.

he’s sure he turned the thermostat up 2 degrees because the news report said it’ll be especially cold tonight but apparently 2 wasn’t enough. hyungwon's teeth chatters for a second as he shimmies more into their comforter as if trying to be one with the bed when his back feels a warm body next to him, reminding him of his own personal heater sleeping beside him.

he turns around and comes face to face with kihyun’s chest and practically snuggles his face into it as he tries to carefully wraps his arms around the other’s waist as to not disturb his sleep, but apparently he wasn’t careful enough as he feels kihyun’s own arms wrap around him and pull him closer.

“cold?” kihyun mumbles.

“freezing,” hyungwon answers and wraps a leg around kihyun’s. “i’m gonna steal your body warmth.”

“i’m giving it willingly,” kihyun replies. “gotta keep your skinny ass alive.”

hyungwon pouts at that and mumbles “you love my skinny ass.”

kihyun laughs a little at his sulking boyfriend before pressing his lips atop hyungwon’s soft hair “i do.”

hyungwon doesn’t answer but he smiles in the dark, snuggling closer to his boyfriend feeling the other’s body heat radiate into him and soon enough he is back to sleep feeling warm, content and loved in kihyun’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading all the way (´∀｀)♡ also thank you so much to the mods of this [bingo](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kihyungwonbingo/works) go check out all the lovely khw fics (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> talk to me at my [twt](https://twitter.com/tsukkiscat) or [tumblr](http://namukkun.tumblr.com/) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/tsunacat) ♥


End file.
